Dusk Knight N:D
|image = }} Dusk Knight is bey of light. It has one mode Light Mode. It is a Defense-Type beyblade. Facebolt: Knight The Face Bolt depicts a knight of the light. it is red with a white knight on it. It also has a name written across it. It says "Knight". Energy Ring: Knight A white translucent ring. It has lines curving up and down around the ring. This is the best ring for the Dusk fusion wheel. Its design helps it to raise its power level. 4D Fusion Wheel: Dusk The Dusk fusion wheel over laps has one layer covers the other. It is similar to the Duo fusion wheel. The only difference is that it goes in a circular path. Its combined power with the Knight Energy Ring makes this a powerful fusion wheel. It is one of the best Defense-Type Wheels because it can pretty much stand up to any hit. When hit it doesn't take much damage. *'Total Weight 31.1' PC Frame *3 Grams The PC frame is colored a bright peachish white color. It circles around the Knight Energy Ring. This also holds about 25% of the fusion wheel's power. It is used to mostly to defend any hits taken. It holds about 20% of the fusion wheel's defensive power. Metal Frame *22.1 Grams This covers the outside frame of Knight. It is red white. It is very smooth. This holds the most amount of power. It holds 50% of the fusion wheels power. It also holds a large amount of defensive power. It holds 70% of that power. Core *6 Grams This is the main source of the fusion wheel. Without this, the fusion wheel would pretty much be useless. It has the same color description has the Metal frame. This holds some type of defensive chemical that makes this fusion wheel the ultimate defensive wheel there is. This has 25% of the fusion wheels power. It holds 10% of the defensive power. It also has an added bonus. The chemical. Performance Tip: Negative Devour This has a metal tip. It is white. It has the length of a regular performance tip and a Spin Track put together. Therefore it has increased performance tip ability. This mostly stays in one place the whole battle. Abilities Deadly Gaze: '''Protects the whole bey. When hit it shouldn't take has much damage has it would without this attack activated '''Beam Thrower: It '''attacks with large rays of light going fast to the defending bey. '''Ultimate Defense: It raises it defensive power and with its added bonus the chemical helps by adding an additional defensive power boost. Fury Rage: Knight begins to form a white aura around it and then it attacks the defending bey with alot of attack power. Special Move Emperor Lion: Knight explodes with defensive power knowing that the other bey will try to attack. When hit it absorbs the energy used by the other bey. After that it uses it permentaly for defensive power. Category:Unregistered Beys